A Love Forever
by BluLadyK
Summary: Bulma's life is perfect. Or so she thinks. Can Vegeta help show her the true meaning of love? It's R for cussing and violence. Really PG15, please R&R!
1. A Love Forever The original version

AN: Hey I know that I should be working on my other fics and I will! I am off for about a week, I promise that I will have the next chapter of "Whispers in the Wind" up before I go back to school. I will try to update with my other fics as well.   
Merry Christmas to all! I got Nickelback's CD for Christmas and as soon as I heard this song I thought V/B! So I had to write it as soon as it was in my head otherwise I would have forgotten it.   
Major OOC on some of the characters but I had to make it work, and it IS fiction so, I have that liberty! =P For most, I tried real hard to keep them in character, that is important to me, so I only changed what I thought was necessary for the progress of the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, although I wouldn't mind owning Trunks and Vegeta! ^_^ But sadly no, that wasn't one of my Christmas presents, but hey my birthday is less than a month away! A girl can dream can't she? Oh I also don't own Nickelback or their song "Never Again"  
  
***A Love Forever***  
  
  
"Onna where is my dinner?" I screamed when the loud-mouthed women didn't have my evening meal ready for me after my training session. Didn't she know how tiring training was? Obviously she didn't or she wouldn't be disrespecting me like this. After all, I AM the prince of all Sayians! I heard a muffled reply to my demand. She was in the living room. I walked in, fully intending to scare that bitch into making me dinner.   
  
"Onna, I'm warning you, where the hell did you put my dinner?" She just sighed and looked up at me.  
  
"Vegeta, please now is not the time. I have a date with Yamcha tonight. Everything must be perfect. I have to finish my nails; then I have to go get ready. I'll order you pizza in a minute." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. No arguments? No screaming? No ordering me to be nicer? What the hell was wrong with her?   
  
Not that I cared anyway. It's just that it was interfering with my food schedule, and she wasn't as entertaining anymore. Without someone to argue with, I felt… despondent, alone, like there was something missing in my life. It was the challenge I assured myself. I didn't miss her per say, I just missed the fire that lit her eyes, so Sayian like, I missed the way she would clench her fists, mentally preparing for our "battle" That's what I missed I kept telling myself. It had nothing to do with the way she smiled when some stupid character in a show did something or other. It wasn't the sparkle that would light up her eyes whenever she was working on the gravity room, even if I pissed her off by blowing it up.   
  
I shook my head to clear those thoughts, they were useless and weak. I looked back down to the onna to find her concentrating on painting a tiny pinkie nail a blue color. She finished and put the brush thing back into the bottle and tightened the lid. She then blew on her hand. She looked up at me as she did.   
  
"So what do you want on your pizzas?" she asked still blowing her hand.   
  
"Meat, lots of meat." I answer. She nodded and picked up the telephone with her other hand. She pressed a few buttons and then pressed the device to her ear. She listened to the person talk for awhile before talking.   
  
"Yes, I'd like 40 of your deep dish meat lover pizzas. And 35 family orders of cheese-sticks please." She smiled a bit as the person on the other line gasped and asked if she was serious.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Just put it on the Briefs' tab, and make it snappy. OK, thank you. You too." She hung up the phone and turned to me. "The food will be here in about 20 minutes, think your stomach can wait that long?" the last part came out in a teasing tone. I snorted and folded my arms across my chest.   
  
"You think I have no patients onna?" This comment caused her to laugh. She patted my knee before moving to stand. She stretched her body and I heard a few of her back bones creak in protest.   
  
"Vegeta, I'll use you and patients in the same sentence when Hell freezes over, OK? Or when Goku decides that being nice isn't the way to be and decides to go on a killing spree. Yea, I think those would be appropriate times." She laughed. I scowled,  
  
"Onna, don't mock me." She smiled then headed up the stairs.  
  
"Sure Vegeta, whatever you say. I have to get ready now. Ja!" she then disappeared from my sight and down the hall to her bedroom. I shook my head and decided to close my eyes and rest for awhile while I awaited my food.   
  
I must have been more exhausted than what I realized, because when I opened my eyes, the onna was standing in front of the couch. She look exquisite standing there in her form fitting, baby blue, spaghetti strap dress. It came down to just below her knees and had two slits, one running up each side, so that it was almost indecent. Her hair was pulled back with two butterfly clips. Her hair was curled into ringlets that framed her face. She had little to no makeup on, which only enhanced her natural beauty. I must have been staring because she giggled a bit.   
  
"Your pizza's in the kitchen. Didn't you hear the doorbell ringing? I was in the middle of getting dressed! I had to run down here in my towel! After I put the food in the kitchen, I came to see what was keeping his highness from answering the damn door and I see you, sleeping. You were so cute! I couldn't wake you up, you looked so comfortable." I glared at her, and snarled in her general direction. She just giggled again and held her hand out. I looked up in repugnance, and frowned even more.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, it won't kill you." She thrust her hand farther into my face and I reluctantly raised my hand to grasp hers. She pulled me up off the couch and dragged me into the kitchen still holding my hand. After we were in the kitchen she let my hand go and walked over to the frige.   
  
"What do you want to drink?" I shrugged and sat down at the table. I opened one of the numerous boxes and began to inhale the food. She sighed and grabbed three two-liter bottles of Coke-a-cola. She put them in front of me and jumped when the bell rang. She nervously laughed and clutched her pounding heart.  
  
"Silly me, that's just Yamcha to pick me up for our date." She quickly walked into the living room and hurriedly opened to door. I heard the door open and Yamcha grumble something to her. I heard the unmistakable sound of kissing, before they both entered the kitchen. Yamcha was wearing some sort of suit that looked ridiculous on his weak muscles. It was also a hideous shade of red. I noticed that he held onto her hand a little to tightly for her comfort, for she grimaced a half smile when he squeezed their interlocked appendages.   
  
"I don't know when we'll be back Vegeta. So don't wait up." She said politely. I snorted,  
  
"Like I would anyway, onna." She smiled anyway.  
  
"Have a nice night, we have to be going. Ja ne, Vegeta." Yamcha hastily pulled her out of the kitchen. I heard them stop at the closet where she grabbed her coat and then the door shut. I heard an engine start up and then silence. I shrugged and continued to eat my dinner.   
  
  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  
She's just a woman…never again  
  
  
  
  
I was flipping around the box that the humans called television when the door opened. I heard two voices arguing so I decided to 'spy' on the two 'love birds' This is the break up and make up part we all love so much! I thought. I quickly turned the TV off and walked from the room. They were both too caught up in their argument to see me leaving. I stood in the hall and peaked around the corner.   
  
"Damnit! Bitch, I told you the consequences for defying me!" I heard Yamcha slur. This definitely did not sound like the usual break up fight. I decided to stick around out of boredom.   
  
"But Yamcha! I told you already that I wasn't flirting with him! He is an old friend from college that's all! I swear!" I didn't like the way her voice quivered when she spoke to him. I had never heard her tremble when she spoke.   
  
"You lie! You've been cheating on me haven't you! Admit it!" he screamed. I heard the all too familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh. I heard her gasp and I peaked around the corner to see her clutching her face in pain.   
  
"Yamcha…I…" she started, tears falling down her red face. Her speech was interrupted by another blow, followed by another. She was soon on her knees, the sobs choking in the back of her throat. I wanted to run in and stop the tirade, but something held me back. Yamcha finally stopped. He stared at her, clenching and unclenching his fists.   
  
"You do good to remember this! I don't ever want to see anything like this happen again! Got it?" When she didn't answer he grabbed her and roughly pulled her to him, "Got it?!?" She weakly nodded. He smirked and kissed her brutally forcing his tongue in her mouth, before twisting her right breast harshly. She squeaked in pain before he threw her to the ground. "Be ready next time, I want a more willing woman on our next date! Don't forget who holds the power here!" with that final comment he stalked out the door.   
  
The slamming door reverberated throughout the entire house, knocking a picture frame off the wall. His car door slammed just as violently before the engine started and tore down the street. I looked at the onna lying on the floor. She had passed out, whether from pain, or shock I didn't know. I sighed and walked into the room.  
  
I picked up her motionless form and cradled her in my burly arms. She was as light as a feather, and just as delicate to my powerful touch. I felt that the slightest movement could break her in half. I gently carried her up to her room. I tenderly laid her on her bed and walked into her adjoining bathroom to get the medical kit that she had used so many times on me. While I was in there I grabbed a rag and wet it.   
  
After cleaning her wounds and dressing the ones I could, I slid her heels off of her feet. Controlling an urge, I didn't even know I had, I unzipped her dress and slid it off of her. Her pantyhose were next. She was left in just her undergarments. I would have left her like that, except that she began shivering. I sighed and walked over to her dresser. After searching for a few minutes, I found what the onna called pajamas. I slid the pants onto her creamy legs, trying to regulate my breathing as I did so. I pulled the shirt over her head and pushed her back on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.   
  
I took one last glance at her before I turned off her light and headed down the hall to my room. Trying to control my raging emotions and figure out where they were coming from. After a very cold shower, and several hours of tossing and turning I finally fell into a fitful sleep.   
  
  
  
I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me… "go back to bed"  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman… never again  
  
  
  
I awoke to loud shouting and commotion. I grumbled, aroused from my very nice dream about kicking Kakkarot's ass, oh and there was the glorious fact that I was a Super Sayian in my dream. "Damnit! Whoever woke me up is going to pay!" I griped. The bright light filtered through the cracks in the blinds, in just the right places to blind me wherever I moved my head. I groaned again and crawled out of bed.   
  
Suddenly, remembering why I was roused from my dream I snapped awake and strained my ears. I still heard the yelling, and I raced down the hall to the onna's room to see Kami only knows what. Upon entering, I saw her screaming in her sleep, tears pouring out of her eyes, while she clutched the blanket in pain. I sighed and walked over to her.   
  
"Onna…onna…shhhh, you're safe, shhhhh." I tried to grab her, and stop her from hurting herself. She only screamed louder, and tossed more violently.  
  
"Yamcha, no! Stop! I thought you loved me, please stop…" her words disappeared in her tears, as she clutched the nearest thing to her, being my chest. She griped my t-shirt as if her life depended on it and buried her head in my shoulder.   
  
I wrapped my arms protectively around her shaking body and held her tightly. I pulled her body to mine and cradled it as one would a child. She was sitting in my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth. Placing a kiss upon her forehead, I leaned down and whispered to her,  
  
"It's all right. Cry if you need to. No one will think you weak little one. Rest now." Her sobs began to slow and only the occasional hiccup or sniffle was heard. She slowly pulled away from my now wet chest and looked me in the eyes. Her blue, ocean eyes drowning in my dark, depressing black ones. I too became lost in her pools of emotion. She was so vulnerable, I surprised her and myself when I leaned down and kissed her forehead, encouraging her to speak her mind.   
  
"Did you… I mean last night… when I?" she looked down to her pajama clad body. I nodded and she smiled, a small disheartening smile, but still a smile. "Thank you." I nodded again and pulled her closer. She looked down at her hands, which were nervously playing with her shirt.  
  
"Speak onna." I demanded lightly. She looked up at me before returning her gaze to her shirt.  
  
"Did you… were you there?" she got out. I sighed and thought out my answer. If I said no, then she would feel obligated to explain. However, if I said yes she could take comfort in the fact that I saw it and could really be there for her, but she would also wonder why I didn't help her. I gave up and finally decided to go with the truth.  
  
"Yes… I heard it. I was watching TV, when I heard you two come in. I snuck into the other room, hoping to get some kind of embarrassing information to annoy you with the next day. When he first hit you… I don't know why I didn't go in right away. Maybe… I guess I didn't believe it was happening. I should have…I meant to…how long?" I managed. She looked down again and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"How long onna?" I demanded with a little more force. She gasped and looked up.   
  
"A month… I think." A MONTH! How could I not have seen it? I used to always pride myself on my keen senses! I could detect the slightest emotional change of vibration in the area, it was how I stayed alive living with Freeza. Was I getting rusty? Could I have gotten this bad? She must have sensed my thoughts because she spoke up,  
  
"Not this bad. Before it was just grabbing me a little too roughly, or 'enjoying' himself. Not rape mind you!" she interrupted before I could get a word in. "Last night was the first time… first time he raised a fist at me." She broke down into tears again. I cradled her softly in my arms.   
  
"Not that I care or anything onna, but he isn't good for you. I watched his eyes when he hit you. Maybe that's what stopped me. He enjoyed it… it was like awakening a power, control that he never had before. He's not safe anymore."   
  
"But he's a part of the Z Senshi, he can control himself. He shouldn't be that bad…" I shook my head,  
  
"No that's why he's so dangerous. Because he has the strength to kill you in a few blows. Because your normal defenses won't do jack shit against him. You would be truly powerless. Stay away from him." My voice took on a warning tone that I didn't know I possessed.   
  
  
  
Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman…never again  
  
  
  
Yamcha came to C.C. that morning. The onna was still in bed, sleeping. I couldn't find the stupid sleeping pills that Dr. Briefs always gave me to knock me out, so I did it the old fashioned way, pressure points. She should be out for a couple of hours and get the best sleep of her life. Without dreams, or nightmares to stop her rest.   
  
When the doorbell rang, I was in the middle of eating some leftover pizza. I growled knowing who it was. I stomped over to the door and almost ripped it off the hinges opening it.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" I screamed in his face. Unfortunately, for me, and fortunately for him, he wasn't alone. I don't know how I missed it but Kakkarot, his annoying mate, their son, and the Namek were with him.  
  
"Geeze Vegeta, what crawled into your pants and died?" Yamcha asked. I glared at him and then turned to Kakkarot.  
  
"And just what the hell are all of you doing here?" I screamed. I was not in the mood for any of this shit today.   
  
"We were invited thank you very much!" Kakkarot's mate shrieked. "By Bulma, and as far as I know she still owns this house, so until you do I suggest you move and let me go see my friend!" I moved to block the doorway.  
  
"You can't…" I started.  
  
"And why the hell not?" she screeched right back. Kakkarot and the Namek both looked at me confused. They exchanged a look before returning their gaze on me.  
  
"Why not Vegeta?" Kakkarot asked. I sighed, there was no way I was going to tell them what happened and damage her pride like that. I respected her too much. I doubted the idiot even remembered. Or maybe he did… the look in his eye told me that he at least remembered some of it, although which part I did not know, or even how twisted he made it in his sick, perverted mind.   
  
"Because she's sleeping." I answered honestly.   
  
"Why is she still sleeping at noon!" Kakkarot's mate demanded. I glared and grabbed hold of the door handle.  
  
"Because she is, now go away!" I prepared to slam the door shut when Yamcha's foot stopped it.   
  
"Hey! I have every right to see my girl friend." He said. This only caused me to lower my eyes even more and my glare to become more deadly. Kakkarot and the Namek exchanged another glance.  
  
"What? Is there something the two of you would like to share?" I growled low in my throat. Kakkarot shook his head and the Namek ignored me. "Fine, then get the hell off of my ma…" I stopped before I could utter another word. What was I about to say!? "…the onna's property. Whether she invited you or not, she is in no condition to be seeing anyone right now!" I again tried to slam the door shut, only this time it was Kakkarot's fist that stopped it.  
  
"Is she OK Vegeta?" he demanded in a voice that I knew I couldn't lie to. I sighed and cast my glance at the grass. I thought of how to answer his question. I wanted to scream out that NO, she wasn't OK, because of that jackass. But I knew I couldn't.   
  
"Yes" I hissed through my teeth. "As soon as you imbeciles leave and let her sleep she will be fine." Kakkarot seemed to believe me and nodded his head.  
  
"OK, if you say so Vegeta. But if she or you need anything, don't hesitate to call k?" With that he ushered his family and the Namek and pervert off our…her lawn. He waved before placing two fingers on his head and disappearing.   
  
With them finally gone for now, I walked back into the kitchen and back to my breakfast. Funny, I seemed to have lost my appetite and I just sat there thinking. I remember the way Freeza and his men treated the women back on his ship. But, I had never seen one break down as she had.  
  
Maybe it was because the other women knew what was in store. They didn't give their enemies their hearts before it was handed back shredded. They just either never gave it, or never possessed one.   
  
Why was this one onna effecting me so much? Why did her tears feel like my own. How come when I see her in pain I feel as if it's my heart that is contorting and twisting in pain? I know it isn't love, I don't even know the meaning of the word. So how could a word that I don't even understand effect me so?   
  
  
  
Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you… she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can… never again  
  
  
  
A loud cry awoke me from my daydreams. I rushed upstairs and ran directly to Bulma's room. Yes… in all my thoughts I realized that I cared enough to use her name. I don't know what that meant and at the moment, I didn't care. When I walked in, I saw her crying out in pain. She was clutching her stomach, the tears running down her face.   
  
I panicked, yes I Vegeta no Ouji panicked. In my panic I did the only think I could think of, I raised my ki. And just as I expected Kakkarot appeared a few minutes later.   
  
"What is it Vegeta? What's wrong?" He asked looking around. I growled and held Bulma close to my chest, as if shielding her from the world.  
  
"Hospital, now." I ground out. He finally noticed her in my arms, and crying. He nodded and rushed over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, then two fingers on his forehead. After I blinked and regained my balance, I noticed that we were in the emergency room of Satan City Hospital. I stalked over to the nurses station.  
  
"Help now!" I growled at the nurse that was sitting at the main desk. She didn't even look up from her magazine before pointing to a stack of papers,  
  
"You'll have to fill those out sir, the doctor will get to you when he can." I would have slammed a hand down if I had one open, so instead I kicked the desk hard. Not hard enough to send it flying across the room as I would have liked, but hard enough to gain attention.  
  
"Damnit! She is dying, get me the goddamn doctor now!" The nurses and everyone in a 1-mile radius looked at me shocked. I think even Kakkarot blinked a few times.  
  
"Yes sir, right away. If you'll follow me." The head nurse stuttered out. I nodded and carefully carried the angel in my arms. We walked back into a private room.   
  
"Sir, I need to take her now." She reached for my angel. I pulled her back protectively.   
  
"Just show me where." The nurse paled another shade and nodded. She pointed to the bed and I laid her on the white sheets. The nurse asked me to leave so the doctors could do their work, and I was about to refuse before Kakkarot interrupted.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, let them work. She's in their hands now." I allowed myself to be pulled from the room, much to the doctors relief. They shooed us out of hall and closed the doors. I was content to stand by her door, until the doctors were done. But, Kakkarot dragged me down to the 'waiting room'. Kakkarot's mate, son and the Namek were there.   
  
"The others are on their way." The onna informed us. Kakkarot nodded before going to sit next to his mate.   
  
"How is she dad?" Gohan asked. Kakkarot shook his head and shrugged.   
  
"I dunno? I didn't even get a good look at her before the doctors ushered us out of the room. Ask Vegeta he was the one who brought her in." Everyone turned in my direction. I rolled my eyes before shrugging and turning to stand in the corner.   
  
"How is she?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned and there before me was the bringer of my angel's pain. I snarled at him before Kakkarot glared at me.   
  
"That's enough you two. Wait until after Bulma gets better, or at least until we hear something." He said.   
  
"Fine." The weasel grumbled. I just snorted. After ten minutes of uneasy silence, the doctor came into the room. We all immediately jumped up to bombard him with questions. He held his hands up and ordered us all to sit.  
  
"Where are her parents?" he asked looking over at Kakkarot and his mate in confusion. She held up her hands,  
  
"No, no, we aren't her parents. Her parents went off on a second honeymoon. As of right now they are "unreachable'" she explained. The doctor nodded before continuing.   
  
"Well, just thank Kami that she was brought in when she was. She had severe internal bleeding from what looks like several blows to the abdominal area. The tissue was still swollen indicating that the attack was recent, and yes I am calling it an attack. There is no other way she could have gotten those injuries. Luckily, she was already fixed up pretty well. Who fixed her and brought her in?" he asked. I perked up and nodded my head slowly.   
  
"Well, son, it seems that you are the hero today. You have saved her life, twice. Her surgery went well and she is recovering remarkably. I would like to keep her under observation for another week before I consider releasing her on her own recognizance. I just have one more thing to ask before I leave you folks alone. Which one of you is Vegeta?"   
  
Again, I nodded slowly. "That's me, why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Miss. Briefs is awake right now, and demanded that she see you, and only you." He chuckled a bit, "Can't really refuse that woman." I smiled a true smile,  
  
"No you can't."  
  
  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman…never again  
  
  
  
Bulma looked like hell, to put it nicely. Her face was black and blue, along with a sickening shade of greenish-brown. She was wearing one of the flimsy hospital gowns. Her normally shinning blue hair was matted and clumped with sweat and blood, her sweat and blood. As soon as I walked in the room, my heart ached.   
  
"Come closer." She rasped out.   
  
"Try not to talk." I scolded her.  
  
"Since when do I listen to you?" she managed to laugh out before a coughing fit took over her body. I walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. I rested one hand on her forehead lightly and the other gripped her hand.  
  
"Well start listening Onna! Before you hurt yourself anymore than you are." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.   
  
"What do you want to talk abo…" she started.  
  
"Nothing." I interrupted. When she glanced at me with a confused look on her face I sighed and leaned down close to her face. "I don't need to talk about anything. Just being here is enough for me. Just rest now, you'll need your strength if you're going to be fixing my gravity room any time soon." She giggled in her raspy voice, and smiled at me. Shaking her head she sighed and held my hand more tightly.   
  
She lay back on the bed and began to drift to sleep. She looked at me with questioning eyes, and I nodded at her, gently rubbing her hand with mine.   
  
I jerked awake from a nightmare only to pop a few bones in my stiff neck from the sudden movement. I was lying on her bed, still sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair. When I looked up, she was smiling at me.  
  
"Now you know how it feels to sleep next to the one you care for worrying yourself to sleep."   
  
"You sound much better." I said, choosing to ignore her earlier comment. She nodded and rested her head back on her pillow.   
  
"So… now that my secret it out, are you going to tell anyone else?" she asked, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Onna…" I groaned. 'What are you talking about? If it's about Yamcha than no, I won't. I respect you and your pride to much to share that weakness with anyone, especially Kakkarot." She stopped my babbling with her finger. She pressed it tightly to my lips before shaking her head.  
  
"That's nice Vegeta, and I thank you for that. But that's not the secret I was talking about."  
  
"What are you talking about then?" I asked.  
  
"Don't give me that! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she screamed in mock anger. I smirked and leaned closer to her,  
  
"Oh, you mean about you caring for me? Well I dunno, I need to look into this flyer thing? Maybe up on an airplane in giant smoke letters?" She laughed, that beautiful laugh that I haven't heard in ages it seemed. Letting my emotions get the better of me, I quickly leaned down and covered her lips with mine. She opened her eyes in surprise and pulled back.  
  
"Vegeta? Do you?" she stammered. I just smirked and claimed her lips again, this time with more passion. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, into the kiss. I tentatively touched my tongue to her bottom lip. She readily accepted and opened her mouth to me. Our tongue's dueling in a fierce battle.  
  
A gasp from the entrance made me pull back. We both turned to see Yamcha starring at us, at first in shock, then in anger. The same fire burned in his eyes, as the fire I saw the day, he hurt my mate. Yes, I finally admitted it to myself. This woman, I had come to care for, respect, had finally taken over my body like a cancer and infected the weakest part of my body, my heart.   
  
Yamcha stormed over to where we were ready to shoot his mouth off.   
  
  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
  
  
  
"As much as I would love to blast you to hell and back you sick son of a bitch, I know that my mate still has feelings for you. So, if you value your worthless life and whatever respect you still have in her eyes, I suggest you take your wounded pride and get the hell out of my face!" I screamed in anger. My shouts had caused Kakkarot and the other senshi to head our way.   
  
"If you don't want to be embarrassed any more than you are I suggest that you listen to him and get the hell out of here. I won't tell anyone what happened. Only the three of us will know. We may be able to be friends again…later, much later down the road. For now, if you ever cared for me just please leave." Bulma cried, the tears began to fall down her face. Sobs wracked her already tired body.   
  
I walked over to the bed and sat down. I gathered her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. "Shhhhhh, little one." I whispered to her.  
  
"This isn't over." Yamcha whispered. He finally turned and stalked away, almost running into Kakkarot on his way out.   
  
"Move Goku." I heard him say, barely holding his ki under control. Kakkarot looked at him quizzically before stepping out of the way and into the room. He took one look at the scene and smiled.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone." He turned to tell everyone the good news of Bulma's recovery and quietly closed the door behind him.   
  
The next day the doctor said that she was well enough to go home, but she had to stay in bed for another few days.   
  
"Come back in a couple of days for a checkup OK young lady?" the doctor smiled. Bulma smiled as well,  
  
"Yes sir, and thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem, feel free to come by anytime, even when you aren't dying!" he beamed. Bulma laughed and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure that I can find time." With that he bid us farewell and I gathered my mate into my arms. She snuggled up to my chest before sighing in contentment.  
  
"Vegeta, thank you for everything." She whispered. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I flew home as fast as I dared to with my precious cargo in my arms.   
  
"I'm not glass you know!" she said sounding a bit frustrated. I smirked, my Bulma was back.  
  
"I know you are Onna! That's why I love you so." I quickly added speed before she could comprehend what I had told her. She did however, and simply smirked and held me tighter.   
  
It was a week after the incident and everything was back to normal. Except for the sleeping arrangements, and everything we said had a sexual undertone to it. And our insults, we knew were just hurling the words to keep life interesting. Whenever either of us doubted, we made sure to show our mate our true feelings. Needless to say, I am quite doubtful.   
  
"Just go Vegeta! I will be fine! I am better now and you won't be that far away!" Bulma chided me.  
  
"I know… but I just have a bad feeling that's all."   
  
" I will be in my lab the whole time OK? Doors will be bolted and locked and then re-bolted OK?" she explained. "I know you are worried about me, but I am a big girl."  
  
"It's not just you I'm worried about." I mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyebrows raising in confusion.  
  
"Don't you feel it Onna?" she shook her head so I continued, "You are with child, a son, my son, the heir to the throne… a prince." I turned to smile at her to see her starring slack jawed at me.  
  
"Are you serious?" she stuttered. I nodded and kissed her on the lips. She rubbed her stomach affectionately and nodded at me. "I will be extra careful then."  
  
"We wouldn't want Vegeta to get hurt now would we?" I smiled. She frowned.  
  
"Oh, no we are not calling him Vegeta! One Vegeta is enough for me!" I chuckled and kissed her cheek.   
  
"We'll talk later, Kakkarot is here." She nodded and walked me to the door,  
  
"Have fun you two! And don't you two dare come back all bloody or I will have to beat you! Got it?" I smirked and took off with Kakkarot to spar.   
  
  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man  
Pulls trigger fast as she can… never again  
  
  
  
I came home early from my spar with Kakkarot. Something didn't feel right. I walked into our house and proceeded immediately to the lab. I tired to open the door, only to find it locked.   
  
"Is that you Veggie?" she called up.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!"  
  
"OK Veggie, I'll be up in a minute. I have to finish calibrating this laser."   
  
"Weak humans, relaying on weapons to defend yourselves!" I snorted.  
  
"Of course, we all aren't big, strong, sexy Sayians like some person I know!" she hollered back.   
  
"And don't you forget it! I'll be in the kitchen." I laughed and walked into the kitchen immediately going for the fridge.  
  
"Don't even think about touching the food yet Vegetable head!" The intercom in the kitchen blared in my ear. I jumped and got into my stance, looking around finding no enemy. I sighed when I saw that the intercom light was blinking. My contentment soon became fear, the next voice I heard wasn't Bulma's.  
  
"You thought that you could get away from me didsh you?" I've heard that slur before! It was Yamacha! Damnit! I will blast him straight to hell if one hair on her head is out of place. I was about to go running in the basement when I heard Bulma's voice. It was tired and didn't sound like her.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Look, I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore. Please try and understand. I'm happy now. Please just be happy for me." I heard some scuffling then Bulma's scream.  
  
"Bulma!" I shouted and ran into the basement, not listening to the rest of the conversation. I flew down the stairs, my only thought was protecting my family. I arrived just as Bulma pushed the table into him, sending him sprawling. I ran up behind him to take him out, when I heard a weird noise.   
  
The next thing I felt was intense pain. I look down to my hands to see them covered in blood, my blood. She had taken her new weapon and fired at Yamcha, effectively killing him, however the blast was so powerful that it ripped right threw him and into me. I began to gag on the blood that was forming in the back of my throat. I immediately collapsed to the floor.  
  
"No!!! What have I done!" I heard the desperate cries of my mate. She ran to my side and cradled my head in her lap. She pressed down on the wound trying in vain to stop the bleeding. She cried,  
  
"Please no, don't leave me, don't leave me and our son. I can't do this alone I need you. Please don't die." I raised my bloody hand to her face.   
  
"Don't… forget…me." I managed to cough out. It was getting harder to breath. I barely felt the new ki in the room, until I saw Kakkarot's face looking down at me. With lightening reflexes, I grabbed the front of his gi,  
  
"Promise… me some…thing." I whispered. Kakkarot shook his head,  
  
"No, no good-byes, I'm going to get a senzu you'll be fine!" I gripped the gi tighter,  
  
"Promise… me that…you..'ll take… care… of my …family." It was becoming harder and harder to hang on. Bulma's face appeared above mine again, blocking out Kakkarot.   
  
"No, you'll be here to take care of us! Please don't die. We'll name him Vegeta, please just don't leave me." I didn't even notice Kakkarot was missing until he had returned again with the small Namek boy that healed everyone one Namek, I smiled welcoming my death…wait healed on Namek! Kakkarot was trying to save me.  
  
I barely heard his voice over the swarming in my head.  
  
"Try and relax, stay awake Vegeta! Don't leave us!" he placed his hands on my body, where I couldn't tell you, I was so out of it. I was only aware of Bulma's hands gripping mine.   
  
Suddenly the pain was gone. I jerked up and patted my stomach where the gaping hole once was. Bulma leapt up into my arms and gripped me for all she was worth. I gladly returned the hug. Kakkarot somehow sensed that his job was done and gathered the Namek and was about to leave.  
  
"Wait," I called, Kakkarot and the boy looked at me. Kakkarot had this strange smile on his face. "I…thanks." I quickly returned to hugging my mate, my back to the departing duo. I swear that I could feel their smiles. Their ki's were soon gone and it was just my mate and me. I carried her upstairs to our bedroom.  
  
Both of us, to exhausted to change just kicked off our shoes and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around her, her back flush up against my front. She interlocked her arms with mine, rubbing them soothingly.   
  
"Vegeta, I've never told you… but I love you, with all of my heart and soul, I love you." I hugged her closer to me,  
  
"You'll probably never hear me say this again Bulma, but I love you as well." She smiled and fell asleep in my arms, how I should be and will be forever and ever, Amen.   
  
  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
She's just a woman…never again  
  
  
  
  
AN: well how was that? I think it turned out pretty ok! Please please please please please please READ AND REVIEW!!! I thrive on them!!! I need them to survive!!! So please don't deny me!!!! ^_^ 


	2. A Love Forever HTML version

  
New AN: Hello, nothing has changed in this fic as far as content wise. Although I did change the end a bit to make more sense. Otherwise, all I did was change the format from text to html. I'm trying to get all of my fics converted to html. So...if you read this before...sorry nothing new.  
  
Old AN:Hey I know that I should be working on my other fics and I will! I am off for about a week, I promise that I will have the next chapter of "Whispers in the Wind" up before I go back to school. I will try to update with my other fics as well. Merry Christmas to all! I got Nickelback's CD for Christmas and as soon as I heard this song I thought V/B! So I had to write it as soon as it was in my head otherwise I would have forgotten it. Major OOC on some of the characters but I had to make it work, and it IS fiction so, I have that liberty! =P For most, I tried real hard to keep them in character, that is important to me, so I only changed what I thought was necessary for the progress of the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, although I wouldn't mind owning Trunks and Vegeta! ^_^ But sadly no, that wasn't one of my Christmas presents, but hey my birthday is less than a month away! A girl can dream can't she? Oh I also don't own Nickelback or their song "Never Again"  
  


***A Love Forever***

  
  
"Onna where is my dinner?" I screamed when the loud-mouthed women didn't have my evening meal ready for me after my training session. Didn't she know how tiring training was? Obviously she didn't or she wouldn't be disrespecting me like this. After all, I AM the prince of all Sayians! I heard a muffled reply to my demand. She was in the living room. I walked in, fully intending to scare that bitch into making me dinner.  
  
"Onna, I'm warning you, where the hell did you put my dinner?" She just sighed and looked up at me.  
  
"Vegeta, please now is not the time. I have a date with Yamcha tonight. Everything must be perfect. I have to finish my nails; then I have to go get ready. I'll order you pizza in a minute." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. No arguments? No screaming? No ordering me to be nicer? What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
Not that I cared anyway. It's just that it was interfering with my food schedule, and she wasn't as entertaining anymore. Without someone to argue with, I felt… despondent, alone, like there was something missing in my life. It was the challenge I assured myself. I didn't miss her per say, I just missed the fire that lit her eyes, so Sayian like, I missed the way she would clench her fists, mentally preparing for our "battle" That's what I missed I kept telling myself. It had nothing to do with the way she smiled when some stupid character in a show did something or other. It wasn't the sparkle that would light up her eyes whenever she was working on the gravity room, even if I pissed her off by blowing it up.  
  
I shook my head to clear those thoughts, they were useless and weak. I looked back down to the onna to find her concentrating on painting a tiny pinkie nail a blue color. She finished and put the brush thing back into the bottle and tightened the lid. She then blew on her hand. She looked up at me as she did.  
  
"So what do you want on your pizzas?" she asked still blowing her hand.  
  
"Meat, lots of meat." I answer. She nodded and picked up the telephone with her other hand. She pressed a few buttons and then pressed the device to her ear. She listened to the person talk for awhile before talking.  
  
"Yes, I'd like 40 of your deep dish meat lover pizzas. And 35 family orders of cheese-sticks please." She smiled a bit as the person on the other line gasped and asked if she was serious.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Just put it on the Briefs' tab, and make it snappy. OK, thank you. You too." She hung up the phone and turned to me. "The food will be here in about 20 minutes, think your stomach can wait that long?" the last part came out in a teasing tone. I snorted and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"You think I have no patients onna?" This comment caused her to laugh. She patted my knee before moving to stand. She stretched her body and I heard a few of her back bones creak in protest.  
  
"Vegeta, I'll use you and patients in the same sentence when Hell freezes over, OK? Or when Goku decides that being nice isn't the way to be and decides to go on a killing spree. Yea, I think those would be appropriate times." She laughed. I scowled,  
  
"Onna, don't mock me." She smiled then headed up the stairs.  
  
"Sure Vegeta, whatever you say. I have to get ready now. Ja!" she then disappeared from my sight and down the hall to her bedroom. I shook my head and decided to close my eyes and rest for awhile while I awaited my food.  
  
I must have been more exhausted than what I realized, because when I opened my eyes, the onna was standing in front of the couch. She look exquisite standing there in her form fitting, baby blue, spaghetti strap dress. It came down to just below her knees and had two slits, one running up each side, so that it was almost indecent. Her hair was pulled back with two butterfly clips. Her hair was curled into ringlets that framed her face. She had little to no makeup on, which only enhanced her natural beauty. I must have been staring because she giggled a bit.  
  
"Your pizza's in the kitchen. Didn't you hear the doorbell ringing? I was in the middle of getting dressed! I had to run down here in my towel! After I put the food in the kitchen, I came to see what was keeping his highness from answering the damn door and I see you, sleeping. You were so cute! I couldn't wake you up, you looked so comfortable." I glared at her, and snarled in her general direction. She just giggled again and held her hand out. I looked up in repugnance, and frowned even more.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, it won't kill you." She thrust her hand farther into my face and I reluctantly raised my hand to grasp hers. She pulled me up off the couch and dragged me into the kitchen still holding my hand. After we were in the kitchen she let my hand go and walked over to the fridge.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" I shrugged and sat down at the table. I opened one of the numerous boxes and began to inhale the food. She sighed and grabbed three two-liter bottles of Coke-a-cola. She put them in front of me and jumped when the bell rang. She nervously laughed and clutched her pounding heart.  
  
"Silly me, that's just Yamcha to pick me up for our date." She quickly walked into the living room and hurriedly opened to door. I heard the door open and Yamcha grumble something to her. I heard the unmistakable sound of kissing, before they both entered the kitchen. Yamcha was wearing some sort of suit that looked ridiculous on his weak muscles. It was also a hideous shade of red. I noticed that he held onto her hand a little to tightly for her comfort, for she grimaced a half smile when he squeezed their interlocked appendages.  
  
"I don't know when we'll be back Vegeta. So don't wait up." She said politely. I snorted,  
  
"Like I would anyway, onna." She smiled anyway.  
  
"Have a nice night, we have to be going. Ja ne, Vegeta." Yamcha hastily pulled her out of the kitchen. I heard them stop at the closet where she grabbed her coat and then the door shut. I heard an engine start up and then silence. I shrugged and continued to eat my dinner.  
  
_

He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
She must have done something wrong tonight   
The living room becomes a boxing ring   
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands   
She's just a woman…never again

_  
  
I was flipping around the box that the humans called television when the door opened. I heard two voices arguing so I decided to 'spy' on the two 'love birds' This is the break up and make up part we all love so much! I thought. I quickly turned the TV off and walked from the room. They were both too caught up in their argument to see me leaving. I stood in the hall and peaked around the corner.  
  
"Damnit! Bitch, I told you the consequences for defying me!" I heard Yamcha slur. This definitely did not sound like the usual break up fight. I decided to stick around out of boredom.  
  
"But Yamcha! I told you already that I wasn't flirting with him! He is an old friend from college that's all! I swear!" I didn't like the way her voice quivered when she spoke to him. I had never heard her tremble when she spoke.  
  
"You lie! You've been cheating on me haven't you! Admit it!" he screamed. I heard the all too familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh. I heard her gasp and I peaked around the corner to see her clutching her face in pain.  
  
"Yamcha…I…" she started, tears falling down her red face. Her speech was interrupted by another blow, followed by another. She was soon on her knees, the sobs choking in the back of her throat. I wanted to run in and stop the tirade, but something held me back. Yamcha finally stopped. He stared at her, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"You do good to remember this! I don't ever want to see anything like this happen again! Got it?" When she didn't answer he grabbed her and roughly pulled her to him, "Got it?!?" She weakly nodded. He smirked and kissed her brutally forcing his tongue in her mouth, before twisting her right breast harshly. She squeaked in pain before he threw her to the ground. "Be ready next time, I want a more willing woman on our next date! Don't forget who holds the power here!" with that final comment he stalked out the door.  
  
The slamming door reverberated throughout the entire house, knocking a picture frame off the wall. His car door slammed just as violently before the engine started and tore down the street. I looked at the onna lying on the floor. She had passed out, whether from pain, or shock I didn't know. I sighed and walked into the room.  
  
I picked up her motionless form and cradled her in my burly arms. She was as light as a feather, and just as delicate to my powerful touch. I felt that the slightest movement could break her in half. I gently carried her up to her room. I tenderly laid her on her bed and walked into her adjoining bathroom to get the medical kit that she had used so many times on me. While I was in there I grabbed a rag and wet it.  
  
After cleaning her wounds and dressing the ones I could, I slid her heels off of her feet. Controlling an urge, I didn't even know I had, I unzipped her dress and slid it off of her. Her pantyhose were next. She was left in just her undergarments. I would have left her like that, except that she began shivering. I sighed and walked over to her dresser. After searching for a few minutes, I found what the onna called pajamas. I slid the pants onto her creamy legs, trying to regulate my breathing as I did so. I pulled the shirt over her head and pushed her back on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.  
  
I took one last glance at her before I turned off her light and headed down the hall to my room. Trying to control my raging emotions and figure out where they were coming from. After a very cold shower, and several hours of tossing and turning I finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
_

I hear her scream from down the hall   
Amazing she can even talk at all   
She cries to me… "go back to bed"   
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands   
She's just a woman… never again

_  
  
I awoke to loud shouting and commotion. I grumbled, aroused from my very nice dream about kicking Kakkarot's ass, oh and there was the glorious fact that I was a Super Sayian in my dream. "Damnit! Whoever woke me up is going to pay!" I griped. The bright light filtered through the cracks in the blinds, in just the right places to blind me wherever I moved my head. I groaned again and crawled out of bed.  
  
Suddenly, remembering why I was roused from my dream I snapped awake and strained my ears. I still heard the yelling, and I raced down the hall to the onna's room to see Kami only knows what. Upon entering, I saw her screaming in her sleep, tears pouring out of her eyes, while she clutched the blanket in pain. I sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"Onna…onna…shhhh, you're safe, shhhhh." I tried to grab her, and stop her from hurting herself. She only screamed louder, and tossed more violently.  
  
"Yamcha, no! Stop! I thought you loved me, please stop…" her words disappeared in her tears, as she clutched the nearest thing to her, being my chest. She griped my t-shirt as if her life depended on it and buried her head in my shoulder.  
  
I wrapped my arms protectively around her shaking body and held her tightly. I pulled her body to mine and cradled it as one would a child. She was sitting in my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth. Placing a kiss upon her forehead, I leaned down and whispered to her,  
  
"It's all right. Cry if you need to. No one will think you weak little one. Rest now." Her sobs began to slow and only the occasional hiccup or sniffle was heard. She slowly pulled away from my now wet chest and looked me in the eyes. Her blue, ocean eyes drowning in my dark, depressing black ones. I too became lost in her pools of emotion. She was so vulnerable, I surprised her and myself when I leaned down and kissed her forehead, encouraging her to speak her mind.  
  
"Did you… I mean last night… when I?" she looked down to her pajama clad body. I nodded and she smiled, a small disheartening smile, but still a smile. "Thank you." I nodded again and pulled her closer. She looked down at her hands, which were nervously playing with her shirt.  
  
"Speak onna." I demanded lightly. She looked up at me before returning her gaze to her shirt.  
  
"Did you… were you there?" she got out. I sighed and thought out my answer. If I said no, then she would feel obligated to explain. However, if I said yes she could take comfort in the fact that I saw it and could really be there for her, but she would also wonder why I didn't help her. I gave up and finally decided to go with the truth.  
  
"Yes… I heard it. I was watching TV, when I heard you two come in. I snuck into the other room, hoping to get some kind of embarrassing information to annoy you with the next day. When he first hit you… I don't know why I didn't go in right away. Maybe… I guess I didn't believe it was happening. I should have…I meant to…how long?" I managed. She looked down again and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"How long onna?" I demanded with a little more force. She gasped and looked up.  
  
"A month… I think." A MONTH! How could I not have seen it? I used to always pride myself on my keen senses! I could detect the slightest emotional change of vibration in the area, it was how I stayed alive living with Freeza. Was I getting rusty? Could I have gotten this bad? She must have sensed my thoughts because she spoke up,  
  
"Not this bad. Before it was just grabbing me a little too roughly, or 'enjoying' himself. Not rape mind you!" she interrupted before I could get a word in. "Last night was the first time… first time he raised a fist at me." She broke down into tears again. I cradled her softly in my arms.  
  
"Not that I care or anything onna, but he isn't good for you. I watched his eyes when he hit you. Maybe that's what stopped me. He enjoyed it… it was like awakening a power, control that he never had before. He's not safe anymore."  
  
"But he's a part of the Z Senshi, he can control himself. He shouldn't be that bad…" I shook my head,  
  
"No that's why he's so dangerous. Because he has the strength to kill you in a few blows. Because your normal defenses won't do jack shit against him. You would be truly powerless. Stay away from him." My voice took on a warning tone that I didn't know I possessed.  
  
_

Been there before but not like this   
Seen it before but not like this   
Never before have I ever seen it this bad   
She's just a woman…never again

_  
  
Yamcha came to C.C. that morning. The onna was still in bed, sleeping. I couldn't find the stupid sleeping pills that Dr. Briefs always gave me to knock me out, so I did it the old fashioned way, pressure points. She should be out for a couple of hours and get the best sleep of her life. Without dreams, or nightmares to stop her rest.  
  
When the doorbell rang, I was in the middle of eating some leftover pizza. I growled knowing who it was. I stomped over to the door and almost ripped it off the hinges opening it.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I screamed in his face. Unfortunately, for me, and fortunately for him, he wasn't alone. I don't know how I missed it but Kakkarot, his annoying mate, their son, and the Namek were with him.  
  
"Geeze Vegeta, what crawled into your pants and died?" Yamcha asked. I glared at him and then turned to Kakkarot.  
  
"And just what the hell are all of you doing here?" I screamed. I was not in the mood for any of this shit today.  
  
"We were invited thank you very much!" Kakkarot's mate shrieked. "By Bulma, and as far as I know she still owns this house, so until you do I suggest you move and let me go see my friend!" I moved to block the doorway.  
  
"You can't…" I started.  
  
"And why the hell not?" she screeched right back. Kakkarot and the Namek both looked at me confused. They exchanged a look before returning their gaze on me.  
  
"Why not Vegeta?" Kakkarot asked. I sighed, there was no way I was going to tell them what happened and damage her pride like that. I respected her too much. I doubted the idiot even remembered. Or maybe he did… the look in his eye told me that he at least remembered some of it, although which part I did not know, or even how twisted he made it in his sick, perverted mind.  
  
"Because she's sleeping." I answered honestly.  
  
"Why is she still sleeping at noon!" Kakkarot's mate demanded. I glared and grabbed hold of the door handle.  
  
"Because she is, now go away!" I prepared to slam the door shut when Yamcha's foot stopped it.  
  
"Hey! I have every right to see my girlfriend." He said. This only caused me to lower my eyes even more and my glare to become more deadly. Kakkarot and the Namek exchanged another glance.  
  
"What? Is there something the two of you would like to share?" I growled low in my throat. Kakkarot shook his head and the Namek ignored me. "Fine, then get the hell off of my ma…" I stopped before I could utter another word. What was I about to say!? "…the onna's property. Whether she invited you or not, she is in no condition to be seeing anyone right now!" I again tried to slam the door shut, only this time it was Kakkarot's fist that stopped it.  
  
"Is she okay Vegeta?" he demanded in a voice that I knew I couldn't lie to. I sighed and cast my glance at the grass. I thought of how to answer his question. I wanted to scream out that NO, she wasn't OK, because of that jackass. But I knew I couldn't.  
  
"Yes," I hissed through my teeth. "As soon as you imbeciles leave and let her sleep she will be fine." Kakkarot seemed to believe me and nodded his head.  
  
"OK, if you say so Vegeta. But if she or you need anything, don't hesitate to call k?" With that he ushered his family and the Namek and pervert off our…her lawn. He waved before placing two fingers on his head and disappearing.  
  
With them finally gone for now, I walked back into the kitchen and back to my breakfast. Funny, I seemed to have lost my appetite and I just sat there thinking. I remember the way Freeza and his men treated the women back on his ship. But, I had never seen one break down as she had.  
  
Maybe it was because the other women knew what was in store. They didn't give their enemies their hearts before it was handed back shredded. They just either never gave it, or never possessed one.  
  
Why was this one onna effecting me so much? Why did her tears feel like my own. How come when I see her in pain I feel as if it's my heart that is contorting and twisting in pain? I know it isn't love, I don't even know the meaning of the word. So how could a word that I don't even understand effect me so?  
  
_

Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell   
It starts to sting as it starts to swell   
She looks at you… she wants the truth   
It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands   
Lookin' just as sweet as he can… never again

_  
  
A loud cry awoke me from my daydreams. I rushed upstairs and ran directly to Bulma's room. Yes… in all my thoughts I realized that I cared enough to use her name. I don't know what that meant and at the moment, I didn't care. When I walked in, I saw her crying out in pain. She was clutching her stomach, the tears running down her face.  
  
I panicked, yes I Vegeta no Ouji panicked. In my panic I did the only think I could think of, I raised my ki. And just as I expected Kakkarot appeared a few minutes later.  
  
"What is it Vegeta? What's wrong?" He asked looking around. I growled and held Bulma close to my chest, as if shielding her from the world.  
  
"Hospital, now." I ground out. He finally noticed her in my arms, and crying. He nodded and rushed over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, then two fingers on his forehead. After I blinked and regained my balance, I noticed that we were in the emergency room of Satan City Hospital. I stalked over to the nurses station.  
  
"Help now!" I growled at the nurse that was sitting at the main desk. She didn't even look up from her magazine before pointing to a stack of papers,  
  
"You'll have to fill those out sir, the doctor will get to you when he can." I would have slammed a hand down if I had one open, so instead I kicked the desk hard. Not hard enough to send it flying across the room as I would have liked, but hard enough to gain attention.  
  
"Damnit! She is dying, get me the goddamn doctor now!" The nurses and everyone in a 1-mile radius looked at me shocked. I think even Kakkarot blinked a few times.  
  
"Yes sir, right away. If you'll follow me." The head nurse stuttered out. I nodded and carefully carried the angel in my arms. We walked back into a private room.  
  
"Sir, I need to take her now." She reached for my angel. I pulled her back protectively.  
  
"Just show me where." The nurse paled another shade and nodded. She pointed to the bed and I laid her on the white sheets. The nurse asked me to leave so the doctors could do their work, and I was about to refuse before Kakkarot interrupted.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, let them work. She's in their hands now." I allowed myself to be pulled from the room, much to the doctors relief. They shooed us out of hall and closed the doors. I was content to stand by her door, until the doctors were done. But, Kakkarot dragged me down to the 'waiting room'. Kakkarot's mate, son and the Namek were there.  
  
"The others are on their way." The onna informed us. Kakkarot nodded before going to sit next to his mate.  
  
"How is she dad?" Gohan asked. Kakkarot shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even get a good look at her before the doctors ushered us out of the room. Ask Vegeta he was the one who brought her in." Everyone turned in my direction. I rolled my eyes before shrugging and turning to stand in the corner.  
  
"How is she?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned and there before me was the bringer of my angel's pain. I snarled at him before Kakkarot glared at me.  
  
"That's enough you two. Wait until after Bulma gets better, or at least until we hear something." He said.  
  
"Fine." The weasel grumbled. I just snorted. After ten minutes of uneasy silence, the doctor came into the room. We all immediately jumped up to bombard him with questions. He held his hands up and ordered us all to sit.  
  
"Where are her parents?" he asked looking over at Kakkarot and his mate in confusion. She held up her hands,  
  
"No, no, we aren't her parents. Her parents went off on a second honeymoon. As of right now they are "unreachable'" she explained. The doctor nodded before continuing.  
  
"Well, just thank Kami that she was brought in when she was. She had severe internal bleeding from what looks like several blows to the abdominal area. The tissue was still swollen indicating that the attack was recent, and yes I am calling it an attack. There is no other way she could have gotten those injuries. Luckily, she was already fixed up pretty well. Who fixed her and brought her in?" he asked. I perked up and nodded my head slowly.  
  
"Well, son, it seems that you are the hero today. You have saved her life, twice. Her surgery went well and she is recovering remarkably. I would like to keep her under observation for another week before I consider releasing her on her own recognizance. I just have one more thing to ask before I leave you folks alone. Which one of you is Vegeta?"  
  
Again, I nodded slowly. "That's me, why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Miss. Briefs is awake right now, and demanded that she see you, and only you." He chuckled a bit, "Can't really refuse that woman." I smiled a true smile,  
  
"No you can't."  
  
_

Seen it before but not like this   
Been there before but not like this   
Never before have I ever seen it this bad   
She's just a woman…never again

_  
  
Bulma looked like hell, to put it nicely. Her face was black and blue, along with a sickening shade of greenish-brown. She was wearing one of the flimsy hospital gowns. Her normally shinning blue hair was matted and clumped with sweat and blood, her sweat and blood. As soon as I walked in the room, my heart ached.  
  
"Come closer." She rasped out.  
  
"Try not to talk." I scolded her.  
  
"Since when do I listen to you?" she managed to laugh out before a coughing fit took over her body. I walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. I rested one hand on her forehead lightly and the other gripped her hand.  
  
"Well start listening Onna! Before you hurt yourself anymore than you are." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.  
  
"What do you want to talk abo…" she started.  
  
"Nothing." I interrupted. When she glanced at me with a confused look on her face I sighed and leaned down close to her face. "I don't need to talk about anything. Just being here is enough for me. Just rest now, you'll need your strength if you're going to be fixing my gravity room any time soon." She giggled in her raspy voice, and smiled at me. Shaking her head she sighed and held my hand more tightly.  
  
She lay back on the bed and began to drift to sleep. She looked at me with questioning eyes, and I nodded at her, gently rubbing her hand with mine.  
  
I jerked awake from a nightmare only to pop a few bones in my stiff neck from the sudden movement. I was lying on her bed, still sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair. When I looked up, she was smiling at me.  
  
"Now you know how it feels to sleep next to the one you care for worrying yourself to sleep."  
  
"You sound much better." I said, choosing to ignore her earlier comment. She nodded and rested her head back on her pillow.  
  
"So… now that my secret it out, are you going to tell anyone else?" she asked, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Onna…" I groaned. 'What are you talking about? If it's about Yamcha than no, I won't. I respect you and your pride to much to share that weakness with anyone, especially Kakkarot." She stopped my babbling with her finger. She pressed it tightly to my lips before shaking her head.  
  
"That's nice Vegeta, and I thank you for that. But that's not the secret I was talking about."  
  
"What are you talking about then?" I asked.  
  
"Don't give me that! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she screamed in mock anger. I smirked and leaned closer to her,  
  
"Oh, you mean about you caring for me? Well I dunno, I need to look into this flyer thing? Maybe up on an airplane in giant smoke letters?" She laughed, that beautiful laugh that I haven't heard in ages it seemed. Letting my emotions get the better of me, I quickly leaned down and covered her lips with mine. She opened her eyes in surprise and pulled back.  
  
"Vegeta? Do you?" she stammered. I just smirked and claimed her lips again, this time with more passion. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, into the kiss. I tentatively touched my tongue to her bottom lip. She readily accepted and opened her mouth to me. Our tongue's dueling in a fierce battle.  
  
A gasp from the entrance made me pull back. We both turned to see Yamcha starring at us, at first in shock, then in anger. The same fire burned in his eyes, as the fire I saw the day, he hurt my mate. Yes, I finally admitted it to myself. This woman, I had come to care for, respect, had finally taken over my body like a cancer and infected the weakest part of my body, my heart.  
  
Yamcha stormed over to where we were ready to shoot his mouth off.  
  
_

Father's a name you haven't earned yet   
You're just a child with a temper   
Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"   
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

_  
  
"As much as I would love to blast you to hell and back you sick son of a bitch, I know that my mate still has feelings for you. So, if you value your worthless life and whatever respect you still have in her eyes, I suggest you take your wounded pride and get the hell out of my face!" I screamed in anger. My shouts had caused Kakkarot and the other senshi to head our way.  
  
"If you don't want to be embarrassed any more than you are I suggest that you listen to him and get the hell out of here. I won't tell anyone what happened. Only the three of us will know. We may be able to be friends again…later, much later down the road. For now, if you ever cared for me just please leave." Bulma cried, the tears began to fall down her face. Sobs wracked her already tired body.  
  
I walked over to the bed and sat down. I gathered her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. "Shhhhhh, little one." I whispered to her.  
  
"This isn't over." Yamcha whispered. He finally turned and stalked away, almost running into Kakkarot on his way out.  
  
"Move Goku." I heard him say, barely holding his ki under control. Kakkarot looked at him quizzically before stepping out of the way and into the room. He took one look at the scene and smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." He turned to tell everyone the good news of Bulma's recovery and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
The next day the doctor said that she was well enough to go home, but she had to stay in bed for another few days.  
  
"Come back in a couple of days for a checkup okay young lady?" the doctor smiled. Bulma smiled as well,  
  
"Yes sir, and thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem, feel free to come by anytime, even when you aren't dying!" he beamed. Bulma laughed and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure that I can find time." With that he bid us farewell and I gathered my mate into my arms. She snuggled up to my chest before sighing in contentment.  
  
"Vegeta, thank you for everything." She whispered. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I flew home as fast as I dared to with my precious cargo in my arms.  
  
"I'm not glass you know!" she said sounding a bit frustrated. I smirked, my Bulma was back.  
  
"I know you are Onna! That's why I love you so." I quickly added speed before she could comprehend what I had told her. She did however, and simply smirked and held me tighter.  
  
It was a week after the incident and everything was back to normal. Except for the sleeping arrangements, and everything we said had a sexual undertone to it. And our insults, we knew were just hurling the words to keep life interesting. Whenever either of us doubted, we made sure to show our mate our true feelings. Needless to say, I am quite doubtful.  
  
"Just go Vegeta! I will be fine! I am better now and you won't be that far away!" Bulma chided me.  
  
"I know… but I just have a bad feeling that's all."  
  
" I will be in my lab the whole time OK? Doors will be bolted and locked and then re-bolted OK?" she explained. "I know you are worried about me, but I am a big girl."  
  
"It's not just you I'm worried about." I mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyebrows raising in confusion.  
  
"Don't you feel it Onna?" she shook her head so I continued, "You are with child, a son, my son, the heir to the throne… a prince." I turned to smile at her to see her starring slack jawed at me.  
  
"Are you serious?" she stuttered. I nodded and kissed her on the lips. She rubbed her stomach affectionately and nodded at me. "I will be extra careful then."  
  
"We wouldn't want Vegeta to get hurt now would we?" I smiled. She frowned.  
  
"Oh, no we are not calling him Vegeta! One Vegeta is enough for me!" I chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"We'll talk later, Kakkarot is here." She nodded and walked me to the door,  
  
"Have fun you two! And don't you two dare come back all bloody or I will have to beat you! Got it?" I smirked and took off with Kakkarot to spar.  
  
_

He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
Same old shit, just on a different night   
She grabs the gun, she's had enough   
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man   
Pulls trigger fast as she can… never again

_  
  
I came home early from my spar with Kakkarot. Something didn't feel right. I walked into our house and proceeded immediately to the lab. I tired to open the door, only to find it locked.  
  
"Is that you Veggie?" she called up.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!"  
  
"OK Veggie, I'll be up in a minute. I have to finish calibrating this laser."  
  
"Weak humans, relaying on weapons to defend yourselves!" I snorted.  
  
"Of course, we all aren't big, strong, sexy Sayians like some person I know!" she hollered back.  
  
"And don't you forget it! I'll be in the kitchen." I laughed and walked into the kitchen immediately going for the fridge.  
  
"Don't even think about touching the food yet Vegetable head!" The intercom in the kitchen blared in my ear. I jumped and got into my stance, looking around finding no enemy. I sighed when I saw that the intercom light was blinking. My contentment soon became fear, the next voice I heard wasn't Bulma's.  
  
"You thought that you could get away from me didsh you?" I've heard that slur before! It was Yamacha! Damnit! I will blast him straight to hell if one hair on her head is out of place. I was about to go running in the basement when I heard Bulma's voice. It was tired and didn't sound like her.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Look, I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore. Please try and understand. I'm happy now. Please just be happy for me." I heard some scuffling then Bulma's scream.  
  
"Bulma!" I shouted and ran into the basement, not listening to the rest of the conversation. I flew down the stairs, my only thought was protecting my family. I arrived just as Bulma pushed the table into him, sending him sprawling. I ran up behind him to take him out, when I heard a weird noise.  
  
The next thing I felt was intense pain. I look down to my hands to see them covered in blood, my blood. She had taken her new weapon and fired at Yamcha, effectively killing him, however the blast was so powerful that it ripped right threw him and into me, practially tearing my lower half in two. There was a large hole in her lab wall behind me, but that didn't matter right now. I began to gag on the blood that was forming in the back of my throat. I immediately collapsed to the floor.  
  
"No!!! What have I done?" I heard the desperate cries of my mate. She ran to my side and cradled my head in her lap. She pressed down on the wound trying in vain to stop the bleeding. She cried,  
  
"Please no, don't leave me, don't leave me and our son. I can't do this alone I need you. Please don't die." I raised my bloody hand to her face.  
  
"Don't… forget…me." I managed to cough out. It was getting harder to breath. I barely felt the new ki in the room, until I saw Kakkarot's face looking down at me. With lightening reflexes, I grabbed the front of his gi,  
  
"Promise… me some…thing." I whispered. Kakkarot shook his head,  
  
"No, no good-byes, I'm going to get a senzu you'll be fine!" I gripped the gi tighter,  
  
"Promise… me that…you..'ll take… care… of my …family." It was becoming harder and harder to hang on. Bulma's face appeared above mine again, blocking out Kakkarot.  
  
"No, you'll be here to take care of us! Please don't die. We'll name him Vegeta, please just don't leave me." I didn't even notice Kakkarot was missing until he had returned again with the small Namek boy that healed everyone one Namek, I smiled welcoming my death…wait healed on Namek! Kakkarot was trying to save me.  
  
I barely heard his voice over the swarming in my head.  
  
"Try and relax, stay awake Vegeta! Don't leave us!" he placed his hands on my body, where I couldn't tell you, I was so out of it. I was only aware of Bulma's hands gripping mine.  
  
Suddenly the pain was gone. I jerked up and patted my stomach where the gaping hole once was. Bulma leapt up into my arms and gripped me for all she was worth. I gladly returned the hug. Kakkarot somehow sensed that his job was done and gathered the Namek and was about to leave.  
  
"Wait," I called, Kakkarot and the boy looked at me. Kakkarot had this strange smile on his face. "I…thanks." I quickly returned to hugging my mate, my back to the departing duo. I swear that I could feel their smiles. Their ki's were soon gone and it was just my mate and me. I floated over the bloody mess that Yamcha nad I had made. Apparently Kakkarot, and the Namek had taken him with them when they left to where ever it is that they went. However, none of that mattered to me right now, all that mattered was my mate who was still shaken up from my near death experience. I carried her upstairs to our bedroom.  
  
Both of us, to exhausted to change just kicked off our shoes and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around her, her back flush up against my front. She interlocked her arms with mine, rubbing them soothingly.  
  
"Vegeta, I've never told you… but I love you, with all of my heart and soul, I love you." I hugged her closer to me,  
  
"You'll probably never hear me say this again Bulma, but I love you as well." She smiled and fell asleep in my arms, how it should be and will be forever and ever, Amen.  
  
_

Seen it before but not like this   
Been there before but not like this She's just a woman…never again

_  
  
AN: well how was that? I think it turned out pretty ok! Please please please please please please READ AND REVIEW!!! I thrive on them!!! I need them to survive!!! So please don't deny me!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
